


Lie With Me

by saiansha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Cheating, Creepy Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hate Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, Light Dom/sub, Loki x Reader/OFC is endgame, Love Triangles, Married Couple, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiansha/pseuds/saiansha
Summary: "Thor’s smile had warmed me, whereas Loki’s had sent daggers of ice through my heart. Thor’s eyes would light up with warm amusement, but right now, Loki’s were shining with cold satisfaction. Even at his most demanding and insistent, Thor never frightened me; and even at his calmest and most relaxed, as he appeared now, Loki never failed to unsettle me."Whom should you lie to? And whom should you lie with?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Lie With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a very weird dream I had last night. Thor wasn't originally in it, but I thought he made an excellent candidate. In my original dream, this story was set in the Victorian era, but because I am not interested in writing that out for a variety of reasons, I have left the setting and the era entirely vague and up to your imagination. You can interpret Thor and Loki as literal gods as in the MCU, or as individuals named after those gods in a no-powers AU.
> 
> Neither Loki and Thor are entirely likeable in this story, nor is the Reader/OFC, and the themes in this story are not being romanticised, so keep that in mind.
> 
> Blame BirdOfHermes for cajoling me into writing this.

He truly was the God of Thunder. His body was every bit as imposing and ominous as thunder echoing across the barren sky. His voice was deep and booming. His eyes were stormy; his thoughts illuminated his eyes as quickly and brightly as the lightning lit up the sky.

But his smile was like sunshine.

His smile was the warmth and light that came after the coldest and stormiest nights. It warmed my heart and made me feel as if the birds were chirping and the flowers were blooming right next to me. I watched him play the game, encouraged by the exclamations of the men and the cooing of the girls who clung to him. They struck the right balance between innocuous and intentional as they ran their fingers over his arms and shoulders. But they were all fighting a losing battle, for he wasn’t interested in them.

He was interested in me.

A moment later, our eyes met. Electricity ran through my veins as he took me in and I him. He called me over to him, loud and clear, and I smirked. I sauntered up to him, taking my own sweet time, letting him enjoy the sight of me walking to him on his command. The fact that he was interested in me, that he wanted me and me alone, gave me more of a buzz than the most prized whiskey in the world could have.

He didn’t wait for me to come up to him. As soon as I was within arms’ distance, he wrapped that muscular arm – the same one that all the other women had been incessantly touching – and pulled me flush against him. He grinned as he noted the uncanny brightness in my eyes and the slight trembling of my body.

“Thor!” I protested, slapping his chest playfully. “Let go of me, you cheeky bugger!”

“If you hadn’t taken your sweet time, I needn’t have resorted to such desperate measures,” he replied good-naturedly.

He removed his arm and let me step away. I missed the proximity.

“Well, now that I _am_ here, what do you want me to do?”

He smirked slowly and I felt the storm beginning to gather in my own heart, that familiar storm of heat and desire and cold guilt, ready to burst out of the floodgates that the storm was going to break down. Thor held up two dice to me.

“Blow,” he said simply.

I raised an eyebrow. “Not suck?”

He wasn’t one to give up so easily, no. That was the reason why this had gone so far.

“That is best saved for something bigger,” he said and nodded at the rake used to scoop in the chips. “The rake, perhaps?”

The men and women around us laughed, the women exaggerating their amusement. I decided to let him win this round, but I had no intention of giving up entirely. Instead of merely leaning forward to blow on the dice, I gripped his hand and brought it up to my lips. I stroked his wrist and with the utmost gentleness placed a kiss on each die. I looked at him through my lashes once I was done. His face was carefully neutral, but the storm in his eyes mirrored the one in my heart.

“Good luck, Thor,” I whispered.

I walked away without a backward glance, smirking at the shouts of delight that erupted mere moments after.

He found me later in a secluded corner, where the light wasn’t as bright and the music not as loud. We were still a part of the world of opulence and merrymaking around us, but we were also in a world of our own.

“Did you win?” I asked.

“Of course,” he replied. “How could I not have with your kiss of luck?”

“Indeed.”

He stared at me and I stared back. It wasn’t hard to maintain eye contact with him, despite the intensity of his gaze.

“You look especially beautiful tonight,” he said.

“Is that so?” I teased. It was so easy to tease him.

“Yes. Do you know why?”

I shook my head. He stepped even closer to me, almost crowding me into the wall. All of a sudden, the lights seemed too bright and the music too loud. The heat in my body – from the proximity of his body as well as from the faint spice of his cologne – was making me dizzy. He knew what he was doing to me and I wanted nothing more than to give in, but I had to hold myself together.

“Because I have a feeling,” Thor said, the rumble in his voice for my ears only, “that tonight, you are finally going to be mine.”

I should have stepped away and said nothing - and I did. I did step away, but I said, “Later.”

He growled and grabbed me by my arm, the gentlemanly persona cracking and letting slip a glimpse of the unruly storm within. “ _Now_.”

I turned back to him to pry his fingers away from my much weaker am. “Later,” I said calmly, looking at him with as much sincerity as I could muster.

He let go slowly, reluctantly. His eyes softened and he wordlessly reciprocated the longing that I felt for him. I turned around to leave, but froze on the spot as I realised who was watching us.

Loki.

Loki was not what I imagined the God of Mischief to be. I imagined mischief to be something that was done for amusement that was selfish to some degree, but not ripe with malice and intent. A storm was dark and malignant not because it wanted to destroy anything, but only because it was unpredictable. Loki was full of malice and the intent to destroy. He was not like an unpredictable force of nature that was innocent in its darkness; rather, he was the deliberate darkness of our thoughts and sins distilled into the form of a highly attractive, dangerous and cunning man.

The heat and desire vanished and the floodgates had opened, leaving me shivering with cold guilt and dread. A few moments ago, even an iota between me and Thor had seemed too great a distance; now, under Loki's watchful gaze, there could not have been enough space separating us. Thor’s smile had warmed me, whereas the one that Loki wore now sent daggers of ice through my heart. Thor’s eyes would light up with warm amusement, but right now, Loki’s eyes were shining with cold satisfaction. Even at his most demanding and insistent, Thor never frightened me; and even at his calmest and most relaxed, as he appeared now, Loki never failed to unsettle me. 

He knew, my inner voice yelled at me in panic, _he knew_.

“Ah, Thor,” Loki said as he walked towards us. He took his time running his eyes over me, making me feel vulnerable and naked under his gaze. “I knew that you would find my wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is angry Loki smut. Kudos and constructive criticism and comments are always welcome! <3


End file.
